The story of Percy and Sadie revised
by The Phantom of stories
Summary: Here is the new revised story of Percy and Sadie same summary applies here. Percy and Sadie meet on the Hudson River watching fireworks. Will there meeting lead to disaster or will it save the world. read and review. pic is of Percy and Sadie. A more detailed summary is on my profile
1. Chapter 1

**Hi The Phantom of stories here **

**so here is my new revised story of The story of Percy and Sadie enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick so I do not own anything**

**Let me be clear on one thing Percy is NOT dating Annabeth they share a sibling relationship and Walt and Sadie never got together **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Hi there the names Percy Jackson the savior of Olympus, Destroy of Gaia, Slayer of Kronos, and a bunch of othertitles. Now that I think about it I really, and I mean _really_ need to take a break. So here I am know on a boat on the Hudson River watching some fireworks on July 4th when a young lady comes to sit by me because there was no more seats left on the boat. She was wearing a black jacket, black combat boots, jeans and a purple tee shirt.

"Hi there my name is Percy," I said extending my hand.

"Hi my name is Sadie" she said shaking my hand.

"So Sadie what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am just to enjoy the Fireworks," she said, "they are quiet nice this year."

"Yeah, they did a really good job this year," I said.

Sadie and I chatted while we watch the fireworks.

When the fireworks ended and we left the boat.

"So Sadie, it was nice meeting you but I have to go," I said.

"Okay Percy I hope to see you soon," Sadie said as she started to walk away.

"Bye Sadie." I yelled at her retreating form.

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

I just had a great time tonight with Percy with his cute sea green eyes and wavy hair, blue shirt and jeans. Wonder when I met him again I open the door to the 21st Nome I saw Carter glaring at me.

"Where have you been," all but yelled Carter.

"I've been out ok sheesh, what I can't get a small break." I said with annoyance filling my voice.

"You know that is dangerous." Carter said with concern.

"Well I just went out with a regular mortal who doesn't suspect a thing and nothing bad happen Carter, relax." I said trying to clam him down.

"Ok fine, I let you off this once. See you later Sadie, good night." Carter said back to me.

"Good night Carter." I said back, while I went upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter read and review, fav, follow and hopefully I get some more revised chapters up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

There is nothing better than a good night's rest. The horn sounded must be time for breakfast.

"Hey Annabeth how are you?" I asked while we were heading to the dining hall.

"I am good, you?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine, thanks," I said.

"Sure see you later," she said.

"Later," I said. As I was going to sit down on my table the horn sounded again. So I went out of the dining hall and saw a pack of hell hounds at the border chasing a demigod. I rushed out there to save the demigod from the hell hounds.

I stabbed to the right killing one. Then I flipped over one while stabbing it between the eyes. I slash at one on the left and summon a spike of water to kill the last two of the hell hounds.

I looked up to see the demigod, bragging to the other Demigods that he killed all the hell hounds with a stick while I just stood there. Of course they all believed him even after I saved them twice, sheep, I really hate sheep. Then dad appeared, with a trident symbol floating above the demigod, or as they are calling him, Mark.

"Hey dad," I said

"Go away Perseus how could you just stand there and let your brother do all the work"

"But-," I said trying to explain to him.

"No buts, your brother was in danger and you didn't even try to help him." Dad said with anger and disappointment filling his voice.

After that Mark invited him to come to his palace to train. I mean seriously he invites him and not me. Urgg it is not fair I saved Olympus twice at lest I like to hang out with dad. But whatever I don't need him. I went back to Poseidon table to eat but then Mark stroods in and yells at me.

"Hey what are doing on my table" he sneered.

"For information this is my table too, my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon," I said.

"Fine whatever, you are just a worthless beggar," Mark sneered at me and sat down far as he could away from me to eat.

**Time skip**

**6:00 PM**

Urgg my life is terrible basically all of my friends left me to join _him_. The strolls, Clarisse, Katie, even _Annabeth_. We might not be a couple but I have always seen her as my sister for _her_ to betray me by leaving me _and_ going out with _him_. I wish he didn't even come.

So here I was sitting by the fire contemplating what to do with my life.

"Percy what's wrong" asked Hestia as she appears filling my misery though the hearth.

"Just how life has just gone down the drain." I said in a depressed state.

"How come Percy?" she asked with concern.

"Everyone just left me for my no good brother." I sobbed. I start to tell her of how it began.

Hestia grabs me and I start to cry on her shoulder. I know want you may be thinking why would the great Percy Jackson Slayer of everything evil, cry. While tell me what you do if everyone you loved and cared for just left you for someone else. Every friend, family, and relative left you for some no good son of a *****. Sorry lost my anger, anyways back with Hestia and me.

"Percy would you like to be my champion" asked Hestia a bit timidly.

I was in shock never before has Hestia asked anyone to be her champion. Hestia look like is starting to get worried that I might turn her down, I think.

"Of course, auntie Hestia I would be honored to be your champion" I said kneeling in front of her. She smiled at me as she sent a ball of godly energy at me. When it striked me I could feel the warmth of the hearth spreading over.

"Thank you my patron" I said bowing.

"Quiet with the formalities and give me a hug." she said before hugging me.

I gave her a tight hug like I do with my mother. Well auntie Hestia has always been like a mother to me. I smiled at the thought. Maybe life won't be so bad. Well I said good bye to Hestia and went to sleep on the beach, in the soft calming waves of the sea.

* * *

**Read and review and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I own noting but the plot**

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

Ugg, yesterday was terrible, the anklebiters created such mess it took two hours clean up even with magic. I better get some breakfast I am hungry. Man the anklebiters left their toys on the stairs again. Oh I can here breakfast down stairs.

"We need more bacon!"

"I am missing a tooth!"

"Where is the egg?"

"Stop feeding Phillip!"

"Ahhhhh!"

_Crash_

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just fine."

I just walked down the stairs shaking my head, listening to what was happening down there.

"Gees Carter can't you take care of the initiates and not make a mess," I yelled.

"You didn't do any better yesterday then I did," my brother yelled back.

After breakfast and cleaning up the mess I decide to go out and explore the city. I mean I live right next door to the empire state building and I never visited

**Time skip**

**5:00 PM**

**Sadie's POV**

I was standing in front of the Empire State Building looking up at. I don't like the vibes this place is giving me. I jumped when I felt to hands on my shoulders turned around and got into a fighting stance but relaxed when I saw it was just Percy. He too was in a fighting stance I must have spooked him.

"Gees Percy, don't sneak up on me," I said. "Sorry Sadie, didn't mean to scare you," Percy apologized. "So what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well I came out here to go for a ride on boat I own. Would you like to join me?" he asked smiling. I thought about it, I mean he looks like a normal person and I don't think he could harm me so why not I am doing nothing any ways.

"Sure Percy, why not I came out here to sight see anyways," I said. "Well then let me show you around then," Percy said. He gave a quick tour of New York then he led me to the docks.

"Umm Percy what are we doing here" I asked. "Well, I told you before, I came out here to get a boat," he said. I was about to reply when this Yacht comes in. "Here you go Percy, enjoy," yelled the captain. I stood in shock thinking Percy must be dating a rich.

"Percy how did you get such a nice boat?" I asked. "My dad got me this boat as a birthday present," Percy said, "umm, are you ready." "Of course let's go," I said readily. "Percy how come there was somebody using the boat?" I asked. "Well he is a friend of mine and he takes people on boat tours. His last boat broke down so I let him use mine." replied Percy.

The ride was nice he showed me the statue of liberty and some other things, he was very nice, kind, and courteous when he was showing me these things.

_BBOOOMM_

The engine exploded. Then all of a sudden a big black bird came flying down to attack us. Percy takes out a ball point pen, I think, he on caps it and it turns in to a 3 feet sword. I turned around and yelled "_ha-di"_ causing an explosion to happen. Then Percy jumps in there and stabs the bird with his sword. The bird like monster then dissolves it to black dust. After that we both looked at each other about to ask each other a question.

"Ok Percy/Sadie, what do you know about Egyptian/Greek mythology," we each other at the same time we both started blush a bit, at least I did but I think he did to. "Ok what do you know about the Greek gods," he asked. "Well I know about Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Ares, Aphrodite, Hera, Hermes, Dionysius, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo. I know a few myths and legends as well." I said think off the top of my head.

"Ok well what if I told you that the gods are real" Percy said. "It would explain some things" I replied. "Well there are out there" he said "recently there has been two wars the second titan war and the second giant war." "I was the hero of these wars I took down many of the titans as well as the giants" Mister I saved the world twice said, "I am also a son of Poseidon and champion of Hestia."

I sat there intrigued by that. "Ok then my turn, what do you know about Egyptian mythology," I asked curiously. "Well I know of Ra, Horus, Bast, Osiris, Anubis, Set, Thoth, Nut, and Geb," He listed. "I also know of a few myths and legends," he said. "Would you believe me if I told that they are real and instead of demigods they have magicians that our descendent of pharaohs." "Of course if there is such a thing as Greek gods then why can't there be other gods." I smiled at him happy to know he believes me and does not think I am crazy I am going to like having him as a friend.

"How about we meet tomorrow and we can talk about everything then," I said. "Sure, meet where we first meet." "Sure see then," I smiled. "Bye Sadie," Percy said as I walked away. "Bye Percy," I yelled back waving. I saw him waving back as he walked away.

I started to head home thinking of what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**So I fixed some things, added some and deleted some hope this make the story better and would it hurt you to review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there everyone here is a knew chapter hope you enjoy. Also I have a new story going tell me what you think of it. **

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

Oh man was that a dream, or was that real. What is today got check my phone. _Sigh_. Gods I thought yesterday with Percy was a dream. Alright he said he meet me in front of the Hudson River. "Sadie get down here we need to talk," yelled Amos. "Coming," I yelled back. I wonder what he wants, I thought as I was walking down stairs. "Hey uncle Amos what do you need," I asked. He looked very irritated when he spoke to me.

"Sadie I need you to not meet that boy you keep meeting ," he ordered. "Why should I stop seeing Percy he has not done anything out of the ordinary," I yelled/ask. At least, that you know of, I thought smirking to myself.

"I am saying this because of us being magicians we can't live a normal life," he said. "Give me one good reason to stop seeing him," I said. "Because he is Greek he could hurt you I don't want to see you hurt," he said sincerely. "I already know that he told me yesterday, like I told him of us," I said. Amos was shocked and panicked, "are you sure he won't tell any others," he said worriedly.

"Yes I am sure he is trust worthy enough that he won't tell anybody," I said trying to calm him down. Amos calmed downed a bit, "Fine if you trust him you my invite him here," he said. "Are you sure," I said, really happy I get to invite him here. "Of course I want to know more about him," he said.

I jumped up and down happily. I ran out to tell everybody about our visitor. "Hey guys we are having a visitor today," I yelled. "Who is it," asked Jaz. I replied, "it is a friend of mine." "Are you sure that is safe to do Sadie," asked Carter. "Uncle Amos said it was okay, don't worry," I replied.

"But he is not supposed to know about us, _unless_ you told him," he question me emphasizing unless. Now I was getting really angry at this point but I could not blame him he is just watching out for the everybody. So I decide to tell them everything that happened yesterday. After I was done they just sat there in shock until Walt spoke up, "okay I want to meet him and deicide if he is really trust worthy." "Alright guys you won't be disappointed," I said.

**Time skip**

**1:00**

"Hey Percy,"I yelled seeing Percy. "Hey Sadie how are you," he said. "I am good, so about the change in plan I am taking you to my home so you can meet my friends and Carter ,my brother," I said quickly. "Are you sure about that Sadie I mean do they know," he said worriedly. "Yes, they know and they want to meet you please," I said giving him a puppy dog look. "Ok Sadie lets go," he said dejectedly. I laughed know he was faking it he joined me laughing in a couple of seconds as we walk to the 21st Nome.

"Wow that is one big mansion," he said in awe. "It is, is in it," I said causally. "Well this our stop, come on don't stand just stand there lets go," I said trying to urge him to move. "O-ok this is where you live," he stuttered in shock. "Yep this is my home," I said, "oh by the way my friends and family will probably be questioning you." "Why," he asked.

"Because they want to know if you are good enough for me," I said. "Okay then, I just have to show them that I am better than, good enough for you. Shall we my lady," he teased as he bowed. I rolled my eyes at him but I took his out stretched hand to lead him inside . "Lets go then my fine sir," I teased back. As we open the door to the house(read:mansion).

_**BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

* * *

**I did not change much here **

**read, review, relax and don't forget to enjoy life **


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot all is own by Rick Riordan **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As soon as the door opens a large gust of air from an explosion hit me and Sadie. I rush in to see my old buddy the Minotaur. He was carrying his axe and looks like he has been set on fire. "Oh beef jerky it's good to see you again. Why don't you give me a hug?" I said, opening my arms in a hugging motion, mocking it.

Of course, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I think Sadie was trying not to laugh, while the other kids just look confused. The Minotaur just roared at me, before charging me. As the Minotaur was coming towards me I open riptide and block the beef jerky's axe. I jumped right and hit him with a spike of water to his left leg.

Old beef jerky roared and charged at me head first. I jumped over his head and grabbed his horn and sat on the Minotaur's neck. He ran into a wall and got stuck there; I took my sword and stab him. The Minotaur disintegrated into gold dust with his horn still in the wall.

I turned around to see everyone but Sadie looking at me like I was crazy. "Umm, hi there I am Percy, and I am a Greek demigod." I said sheepishly. Before a bunch of little kids come running towards me.

Question like "How did you did that?", "How did you control water?", "Can you teach me to do that?", "Can I see your sword?", and my favorite "Did you really call that monster beef jerky?" "Okay kids calm down Percy here will explain everything." said Sadie.

"Okay, what I did took a lot of training. I can control water because I am a son of Poseidon, god of the sea. I might be able to teach the things I did with the sword. I show you my sword later. And finally yes I did call the monster beef jerky." I said rapidly.

The kids just stared at me in awe and wonder, the other teens stared at me looking impressed, also with a hint of jealousy.

"Are you really related to a god." asked a little kid. "Yeah kid, I really am related to a god." "That is so cool. I am Shelby by the way." Shelby said extending his hand. "Well it is nice to meet you Shelby." I said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Hi I am Felix and these are my penguins." said Felix. "Hi it is nice to meet your Felix. Your penguins are pretty neat." I said.

After I was introduce to the other kids I was taken to meet the older kids. "Percy I like you to meet Zia, Walt, Carter, and Jaz." said Sadie. "Hi it is nice to meet you all." I said.

"So Percy how did you met with Sadie in the first place?" Asked Carter, I think. "Well Carter, I first meet on the Hudson river to watch the fireworks and that is when Sadie walked up to seat next to me because there was no more seats left on the boat. I later met Sadie when she was sight seeing Manhattan so I gave her a tour. I took her on a boat ride and a weird monster attacks us," I said. He just nodded. He looked worried about the fact I don't recognize the monster.

"Hey Percy I like you to meet my uncle Amos," said Sadie, "uncle Amos this is Percy." "It is nice to meet you Percy I hope you are treating my niece well," Amos said.

"Of course, I would never think of hurting Sadie. Though if I did I am sure she would hurt me dearly." I said, a bit nervously. I looked at Sadie and I could see that she had a smug look on her face.

"Good good, just keep treating her well and I am sure she won't hurt you," Amos said grimly.

I just nodded and Sadie lead me away back to her friends and brother. "So Sadie what kind of bird attacked you yesterday?" asked Carter. "I am not sure Carter I didn't recognize it," said Sadie, "what about you Percy. Is it one of the Greek monsters?"

"No I am afraid not. The bird was all black with white dotes on him like stars in space. As well as what, I think, were galaxies for eyes," I said puzzled.

"Hmm, I don't recognize that bird. Though I do not think it is Egyptian." Carter said nervously. I think he was panicking about the how unknown monster problem. Heck, I myself would be panicking if I didn't now I could kill it.

"Hey guys it time for dinner," yelled Shelby and the initiates or as Sadie likes to call them anklebiters.

Dinner was very lively. There was a lot of shouting, commotion and bacon. When that was done I told everyone of my adventures, only getting to the sea of monster. By the time I was done it was time to go me home and the kids to sleep. So Sadie lead me out to the front door.

go out on a date with me?" I asked stuttering. "I love to Percy. When and where?" she said smiling back at me. "How about tomorrow around six, at this address," I said handing her a piece of paper with an address for a movie theater.

"Sounds doable. I see you there then Percy," she said walking away with a little sway in her hips. I blushed and walked away. Man what a long today was but it was great one none the less.

* * *

**So I got another chapter in small changes but what****ever **

**The next Chapter will not be part of the original story so look out for that**

**I like to thank all that have fav and follow the story I hope some one reviews but if you fav or follow it it feels just as nice**


End file.
